heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrin (Fire Emblem Series)
Corrin (pronounced /ˈkɔɹɪn/; Japanese: カムイ Kamui) is Fire Emblem Fates's Avatar unit. Corrin in Fates has two major differences compared to previous avatar units. Corrin is the first avatar to not be fully human. They are also the protagonist of the story instead of a major supporting character. Like all other Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty, Corrin possesses the power of Dragon Vein, being able to alter the terrain around oneself. Biography Early life Corrin was born to Mikoto and Anankos and was of Vallite descent. Soon after, Mikoto left Valla to marry the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and Corrin was accepted into the Hoshidan royal family. At a young age, Corrin traveled with Sumeragi in hopes of a parley between Hoshido and Nohr, at the suggestion of Garon. However, Garon laid a trap and killed Sumeragi, then abducted Corrin, making them his child. Since then, Corrin was locked in the northern castle, not allowed to leave it. Corrin receives a premonition in their sleep on the events that transpire later in the game. Before the dream can be finished, Felicia and Flora wake Corrin up. Corrin explains the dream to them, as well as Jakob and Gunter. Afterward, Gunter reminds Corrin to meet Xander and his siblings Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Xander, concerned for Corrin and their life style, challenges Corrin to battle in hopes of getting them to best him. Corrin eventually does so, and was granted freedom from the castle. Shortly after being freed, Corrin meets with Garon and is given the Ganglari as a gift from Garon. They are then ordered to kill a small group of Hoshido prisoners, including Rinkah and Kaze. Upon defeating them, Corrin spares the Hoshidan prisoners while Leo and Xander play along with one another's plan and help Corrin release the two prisoners. The next day after, Corrin asks Garon for his forgiveness and the king gives Corrin their first mission. Xander worries about the man Garon chose to go with Corrin, stating Hans was a convict that Xander had put in prison years ago and was not to be trusted. As Corrin crossed over the bridge over the Bottomless Canyon, they come face to face with Hoshido soldiers to which Hans instigates a battle. After defeating the Hoshidans, Corrin gets surrounded by other Hoshidans and is forced to flee. Hans turns his back on Corrin and send Gunter plunging to his death. In a fit of rage, Corrin begins to tap into their hidden dragon blood and turns their arm into a long spear before they attacked Hans who promptly runs away. Ganglari then works on its own and pulls Corrin into the Bottomless Chasm to die before Lilith appears, turning into a dragon to save Corrin. After being struck by lightning, she opens a portal to the Astral Realm in order to protect Corrin. Corrin returns back to their world, only to be captured by Rinkah. Kaze appears and brings Corrin back to Hoshido where Corrin meets their mother and siblings. However, due to their earlier childhood memories being nothing more than a deep fog, Corrin feels no connection to their family. A soldier then appears and Ryoma takes Corrin to save his other siblings, Hinoka and Sakura. After saving the siblings, they return back to the Hoshido capital and Mikoto shows Corrin their room. Corrin then decides to walk around the capital to clear their thoughts. During this time, they meet with Azura and find out she was a former Nohrian Princess who was captured by Hoshido and used as a hostage, but Mikoto treated her as her daughter. After a few days of rest and being in the capital, Mikoto allows Corrin to walk around the capitol more before a ceremony began. At this moment, an invisible man in a cloak appeared and pulled Corrin's Ganglari from its scabbard, plunging it into the ground and causing an explosion that destroyed many buildings and killed people. Mikoto puts her life into risk and saves Corrin by using her body as a shield to protect Corrin. After Mikoto's death, Corrin becomes full of rage and transforms into a Feral Dragon. After the battle, Corrin continues to rampage and Azura sings her song which calms Corrin enough to transform back into their human form. Memories of the past then flood into Corrin and they remember how Garon killed their late father. Corrin then finds out that Yato, a sacred blade, was hidden in the statue in the middle of the plaza and is chosen by the blade to be its wielder. Azura then gives Corrin a Dragonstone to suppress their dragon form in order to keep their humanity. Hoshido then decides to counterattack against Nohr and Corrin's dream becomes a reality. The two siblings that Corrin grew to love now force Corrin into a decision. Ryoma asks for Corrin's help while Xander asks for Corrin to return to Nohr in hopes that Garon would forgive them once again. The player must then make a choice: side with Hoshido (continuing the Birthright branch of fate), side with Nohr (starting the Conquest branch of fate), or side with neither (beginning the Revelation branch of fate). Birthright If Corrin sides with Hoshido, Xander will attack them in hopes to knocking sense into them, but Corrin refuses, wanting to support their family while stopping Garon's madness. Corrin then helps end the battle by defeating Xander, forcing Nohr to retreat for a time. Corrin is then labeled a traitor by Nohr. Conquest Revelation Fire Emblem Fates Creation and customization When starting a new save file, the player is prompted to create the save's Avatar. Confirmed customization features are: * Gender: Choose whether to play as a male or female Avatar. * Appearance: Create the physical appearance of the Avatar from a set of five options: ** Face: Each gender/build combination has seven alternate face customization options. ** Hair: Each gender/build combination has twelve alternate styles to choose from. *** Hair Accessory: This option is exclusive to women, it adds things like bows to the appearance of the unit. There are five options. *** Hair Color: Thirty options. * Voice: Various voice options exist. In the Japanese version, all voice options are provided by the same two actors: Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato. The English voices are as follows: In all cases, the Avatar will begin the game as a Nohr Prince or Nohr Princess, depending on gender. Role Unlike previous games in the Fire Emblem series, the Avatar in Fire Emblem Fates is the protagonist of the story, instead of a partner to the main character. Being the protagonist of their game, Corrin is thus a vehicle for the player to make choices within the game that affect the story - the most prevalent choice being to side with the Black Kingdom of Nohr or the White Kingdom of Hoshido near the start of the game. Starting stats and growth rates Reclassing options Growth rates when reclassed Promotion stat gains Skill set Personality and character Being raised in isolation for nearly their entire life, Corrin has little concept of what the outside world is like, and is very ignorant as to matters of other people. Corrin is often described as naïve, and values kindness as an important part of their character. Endings Quotes Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Revealed in the last Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U presentation on December 15th, 2015 alongside Bayonetta, Corrin is a newcomer playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. They have been available as DLC since February 2016. Both male and female variants are playable, and the player can choose which one they want to play at will; both versions are completely identical in terms of gameplay. Corrin is the first Manakete-style character in Super Smash Bros, using their draconic powers for various attacks, like transforming their hands into claws or sprouting wings from their back, imitating the effects of the Dragon Fang skill from Fire Emblem Fates. Special moves Each of Corrin's special moves allow them to transform certain parts of their bodies into draconic forms to attack. * Dragon Fang Shot: Corrin's standard special move. Corrin morphs their hand into claws and shoots a water cannonball. This attack can paralyze distant opponents. The dragon hand bites those who are nearby. Can be charged to inflict more damage. * Dragon Lunge: Corrin's side special move. Corrin jumps, transforms their arm into a spear, and stabs downward. Corrin stays in place if this attack strikes the ground. It is capable of pinning an opponent down. From there, Corrin can either kick the opponent, jump up, or cancel the attack. * Draconic Ascent: Corrin's up special move. Corrin grows wings and soars upward. It has a wide range and the wings are capable of damaging opponents. The angle can be controlled to achieve more horizontal distance for offense or recovery. * Counter Surge: Corrin's down special move. Like Marth, Roy, Ike, and Lucina, Corrin has a counter as their down special. Corrin takes a brief defensive stance, and when struck, will fully transform into their dragon form and unleash a water current to retaliate. Unlike the previous Counters, this attack is capable of knocking opponents upward. * Torrential Roar: Corrin's Final Smash. A whirlpool surrounds Corrin, pulling in nearby opponents. Corrin transforms into their dragon form and blasts the trapped opponents away with another whirlpool. Trophies TCG Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Corrin is currently featured on fourteen cards in Fire Emblem Cipher, seven depicting the default male and seven the default female. Etymology and other languages Avatar Default name Trivia * In an early revision of the female version of Corrin's official artwork, she has two left feet. This is assumed to be an error, and was fixed in later images. * Unlike Awakening's Avatar, Corrin's face and hair can be seen for a split second in a few cutscenes, based on the default male. ** There are some alternate scenes in Fates to accommodate female Corrin's slight clothing differences. * Corrin's appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the design of female Corrin was altered slightly. In her original design, her inner thighs and, at some angles, panties, are exposed due to there being no cloth in the area, in Super Smash Bros. she is instead given a normal pair of pants. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes